


Überlastung

by ikkka



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, God bless Heavy's soul, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Stress Relief, medic is overworked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkka/pseuds/ikkka
Summary: Medic deals with a huge spike in stress levels, and it interferes with his ability to concentrate. Heavy tries to help make Medic feel relaxed so he can effectively do his work.





	Überlastung

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me in real life, I'm so sorry you have to see this. Otherwise, enjoy!

Medic was about ready to raise his arms, scream, and slam his head on his desk.

He felt so  _stressed_. Not only had an influx of injuries preoccupied more time than he had hoped to treat (as well as write reports and paperwork on), but his team kept consistently losing and now it was Medic's turn to figure out some sort of game plan, plus the normal reports and paperwork he has to fill out anyways for the Administrator, plus taking care of his doves, sterilizing all of his equipment in the autoclave, and keeping his operation table and the surrounding areas sterilized as well, and that's excluding all the other things Medic has to do just because he's the Medic; needless to say, Medic needed a break.

Badly.

Not even all-nighters were giving him enough time to finish everything he had to do.

Medic ran his ungloved fingers through his hair, and practically tore off his scalp in the process. He was currently staring at a map of Upward, already full of scribbled-out lines with red sharpie, trying to figure out good defensive positions that would finally secure his team a win. The past few games they kept getting steamrolled. Maybe if they finally won one, Medic's workload would die down a bit. He had been staring at it for the past three minutes, mind and thoughts moving as slow as molasses, when suddenly a knock at his Medi-Bay doors brought him out of his trance.

"Doctor?" Heavy called, muffled by how thick the doors were. "May I come in?"

Medic sighed, but immediately felt a bit better at Heavy's presence. Moving his hands from his hair to his face, he rubbed mercilessly at his eyes.

"Ja, come in," he called back.

The familiar creak of the doors being swung open, and their thump when being closed (albeit gently, as Heavy always made sure to close them quietly) carried over to Medic's ears. Heavy's approach could be heard as his boots clicked against the tiled floor, and soon Heavy was right in front of Medic's desk, taking a seat in a chair that was most definitely too small for him. It was a miracle that it held his weight.

"Are you okay, Doctor?"

Medic stopped his rubbing and peeked at him from between his fingers, before sighing and putting his hands down.

"Ja," He said after a pause, "I'm just stressed is all."

Heavy took the opportunity to take Medic's hands into his, squeezing softly. His hands were huge compared to Medic's, and Medic's hands were already huge compared to normal sized hands, but neither of them cared. To be fair, the gesture was comforting, even more so because of the size difference. Medic squeezed back, albeit half-heartedly.

Heavy leaned over a bit and looked down at the map. "What is stressing you?" He inquired.

"Oh," Medic sighed again, "I'm vorking on zhe game plan for tomorrow's game. Schtupid idiots put me in charge of it, knowing full well how busy I am as of late, vith no consideration! I do not have zhe time to stare at zhis map for hours on end, making no progress at all, and yet I am forced to regardless, because if I don't, ve lose!"

Heavy nodded slightly, but stayed quiet. He let Medic vent to his heart's content. He vented about the map, the team, the injuries, the paperwork, everything; he vented until his jaw ached from talking and his throat throbbed a bit from the harshness of his malice, until finally he had nothing else left to say and he was forced into silence.

Medic just collapsed. His head thumped against the desk, just beside where his hands were still linked with Heavy's; and once it thumped once it thumped again and again, Medic taking out his aggression connecting forehead to desk, until Heavy stood up and went behind Medic and pulled him back, hugging him. Medic felt his head pound from the blunt force, but it was a nice distraction to the frustration. He all but rolled his head back against Heavy's arm, enjoying the contact, before Heavy squeezed a bit and let go.

"Come on Doctor, it is late. You should sleep."

Medic leaned forward again, putting his head in his hands.

"Did you even listen to anything I just said? I can't! I have to vork."

“I can stay up and do game plan. You are overworked. You need break. Come to bed with me.”

“Nein, no, I am not handing my vork to you. I can do it myself. I'll just pull another all-nighter. I can make coffee.”

“Ludwig,” Heavy said sternly, “If you work while overworked, you will not produce best quality. At least take a break. For me. Take time to clear mind.”

Medic took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. He knew that there was no arguing with Heavy when his tone of voice went stern. It was not a question, nor a request. It was a demand. Medic swallowed, then nodded.

"Alright." He said. "But not for long. Half an hour."

"An hour." Heavy corrected.

"Fine."

Medic slowly pulled his chair back and stood up, immediately latching onto Heavy's arm before he had the chance to collapse again. His state of stress made him feel weak, and the three days straight of no sleep and unhealthy eating habits probably weren't helping.

“Are you okay, Doctor?” Heavy asked again, concern coating his voice. He grabbed onto Medic with his other arm to make sure he was stable. Medic took a moment, but eventually nodded.

“J-Ja, sorry.” He pried himself out of Heavy's grasp and took a few paces forward, before turning around again.

“Are you coming?” He asked.

Heavy walked up to him, using his height advantage to give a small peck to his forehead, which he hoped would stop pounding soon.

“Дa.”

 

\--

 

Once in Medic's bedroom, Heavy wastes no time stripping himself until he's only in his boxers and an undershirt. He prompts Medic to do the same, and Medic hesitantly complies. Heavy is the first to crawl under the blankets, and he pats beside him, and Medic joins once he's adequately undressed. Reaching his arm around him, Heavy pulls Medic against him, embracing and cuddling him. Medic doesn't protest, but he doesn't exactly cuddle right into him back, either.

Heavy's eye catches the alarm clock across the bed on Medic's side, and nods his head in its direction.

“You can set alarm for an hour if you want.”

Medic turns to look over at it, but shrugs and faces Heavy again.

“It's fine. I can keep track of zhe time.”

Heavy nods, and takes the opportunity to nuzzle his face into Medic’s hair. It smells of chemicals and the Mann Co. issued shampoo, but Heavy doesn't mind. The faint designated smell Medic has can be detected, and that's enough for him.

Medic moves his head in order to look up at Heavy, and Heavy meets his gaze. Slowly and tentatively, Medic places a soft kiss against Heavy’s lips, and for a moment they stay like that. When they part, they meet eyes again, and Medic's never seen a pair of eyes so captivating, but he kisses him again, this time parting his lips a little, and Heavy does the same. Medic raises his hands and cups Heavy's face, putting a little more force and effort into the kiss. Their tongues swirl and dance with each other, but against as well, and soon Heavy’s flipping Medic so he sits in his lap, and Medic's cradling him.

Medic parts the kiss with a pant, and when their eyes meet again he's smiling. Heavy decides that Medic looks wonderful with that smile. Not his usual insane one, although Heavy finds that one oddly endearing as well, but a genuine, happy smile. Heavy gives him another quick peck, on the corner of his mouth, before his kisses slowly move from his face to his collarbone, leaving a trail along the way.

Medic pulls back just enough to lift his undershirt over his head, exposing his chest, and he haphazardly tosses the shirt somewhere else in the room. Heavy grabs Medic by his sides and holds him as he lays kisses all over his chest, working his way from the collarbone down to his pecs, until he's taking Medic's left nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, teeth grazing over it.

Medic lets out a soft moan, and Heavy takes that as a sign to suck a bit harder, his left hand letting go of Medic's side to come up and pay attention to his right nipple. Medic can feel the arousal growing against his thigh, as well as the fluttery feeling in his stomach. He brings his hands to Heavy's chest before trailing them down his sides to the hem of his boxers, and then grabs the end of his undershirt and begins to lift it up. Heavy pulls away from Medic's chest and Medic slides the shirt over his head, throwing it in the same general direction that he threw his in. Medic locks lips with Heavy again, a little more rougher and passionate this time, and inches closer to him. Medic feels Heavy's breath hitch when he rubs against his crotch a bit while moving forward, and he chuckles into the kiss, and Heavy smiles.

Heavy's hands move to Medic's stomach, his thumbs lightly tracing circles into his skin, and the closer his hands move the more Medic gets excited. He wiggles in his spot a bit, mostly from his excitement but also because he knows it's giving Heavy some friction. Heavy pulls away from the kiss, leaving both him and Medic panting slightly, and finally Heavy moves a hand to gently feel at Medic's crotch. Medic jumps a bit at the contact, and presses his hips forward a bit more for more of it.

“You are good with this?” Heavy mumbles, his voice soft and endearing.

“Yes, please,” Medic mumbles back. “Take it off.”

Heavy complies, using both of his hands to tug at Medic's boxers until his erection pops free, and once they're down as far as they'll go in the current position, they switch positions in order to fully take them off. Medic is flipped back onto the bed, and Heavy slides them all the way down before Medic kicks them off. While he's up, Heavy takes off his, his own erection enjoying the freedom from fabric confinement. Medic reaches out a hand and takes Heavy's cock into it, giving it a few soft tugs before Heavy moves his hand away.

“Нет, I take care of you right now.”

Medic opens his mouth to protest, but Heavy looks at him, and Medic closes it. He nods.

“You are stressed. I de-stress you.”

Medic nods again. Heavy moves so that he's hovering over him, and he gives him a final kiss before shimmying down further, until Medic's cock is in reach of his mouth.

“Hand or mouth?” Heavy asks, “What do you want?”

“Oh Gott, please just fucking blow me already.”

Heavy chuckles, but wastes no time. Using his right hand to keep Medic's dick steady, and the other to hold Medic's pelvis down, Heavy takes the tip into his mouth.

Medic’s moan is deep and guttural. It had been a while since Medic had gotten head, since, excluding the busy schedule, usually he's the one who gives, and he wonders why he didn't get it sooner. Heavy's mouth is hot and wet, and feels amazing, his tongue running circles around the tip, tracing over the slit, and Medic moans again. His hands come up to Heavy's head and he guides him a little bit further down, relishing the feeling, and being very vocal about it. Heavy hums in approval, and that only elicits more sounds from Medic. Heavy’s tongue flicks over the slit while he's humming, and Medic softly gasps and bucks deeper into his mouth. Heavy looks up at him from his position and smiles, and Medic only finds it even hotter.

His eyes. God, those eyes. Medic loved those eyes.

Heavy's mouth sinks lower, then comes back up to the tip, repeating the circular movements with his tongue. He makes a pattern out of it--make the movements, take more, come back up, and repeat--and Medic is practically melting into the bed, head tilted back, lips parted slightly, panting, eyes shut tight. It's a sight to see, Heavy thinks, and he likes how Medic looks in it. Just when things get a bit comfortable, Heavy sucks at the tip, and Medic’s heavy breathing turns into a moan.

“Scheiße,” He curses under his breath, just loud enough for Heavy to pick up, “Keep doing zhat.”

Heavy is more than happy to comply. He sucks gently at the tip, and he keeps swirling his tongue, and then he sucks a bit harder, and he repeats. Medic's eyes practically role into the back of his head and he melts again, falling into a peaceful abyss. He subconsciously pushes Heavy's head down and bucks into his mouth, and when Heavy doesn't fight it, he does it again, and, in fact, he can feel Heavy humming contently and it feels _nice_ , and so he takes that as a sign to keep bucking.

Heavy doesn't mind it. He's just happy Medic is happy, and if Medic is happy controlling the speed, then Heavy is happy with that too. Regardless, he keeps up what he was doing to the best of his abilities. The hand gripping Medic's shaft (and admittedly, the one covered in Heavy's saliva) begins to jerk at a decent speed, a little bit faster than Medic's thrusting. The friction combined with the lubricant, as well as the feeling of Heavy’s mouth, causes Medic to start quietly groaning semi-consistently, doing his best to thrust a little faster at the semi-awkward angle he's forced to thrust at due to positioning. Heavy's left hand is still holding his pelvis down a bit, which doesn't help things either, but Medic is too wrapped up in the sensations he's feeling that he doesn't notice nor care.

It's when Medic starts whispering adorations and German curse words that Heavy knows he's close.

Heavy holds Medic down with a bit more pressure than before and raises his head, releasing Medic's cock from his mouth. Medic is about to protest when Heavy's mouth is suddenly replaced by his hand, jerking him off a lot faster than Heavy could ever hope to go with his mouth. Medic moans, quite loudly, and props himself up with his elbows, getting a good angle to view the situation.

Heavy’s hand is bigger than his dick, but that doesn't make it any less tuned into the details. The positioning, the pressure; Heavy's really good at giving handjobs just as he is with blowjobs, but this isn't new news to Medic. He can't help but gasp and pant like he's just ran a marathon, groaning softly at every spike of pleasure, whispering his affection; and his hands, now free from Heavy's head, find themselves at Heavy's arms instead, gripping and feeling and moving with a mind of their own.

Heavy's arm feels uncomfortable going at such a speed in the position he's in, so Heavy takes a moment to pull himself up to his knees so he's sitting in between Medic's legs, trying not to stop his hand movements in the process, giving him a better angle to jerk him off at. The better leverage gives him the ability to go even faster, and Medic responds very well to that, becoming increasingly more vocal by each passing second. Soon, Medic’s making obscene noises consistently, and soon, the pressure in his stomach grows.

“Misha, M-Misha, I'm gonna-”

“Shh,” Heavy bushes, a smirk on his face. “No talk. Just do.”

Medic doesn't need any more encouragement than that, and so he comes.

His throat seizes up and no noise makes it out as he ejaculates all over Heavy's hand, Heavy slowly pumping him through his orgasm, a look of complete satisfaction and adoration just plastered across Heavy’s face. Medic opens his eyes after he realizes he closed them, and seeing Heavy happy just makes him smile back; waves of pleasure, relief, and pure happiness washing over him.

When nothing is left to come out of Medic, Heavy lets go of his cock, bringing his hand to his mouth to clean up the mess. Medic's collapsed off of his elbows, completely still, eyes wide, with a stupid grin on his face.

Heavy notices and chuckles, and he crawls up to lay beside Medic on Medic’s left, and he kisses him on the cheek.

“You like?”

“Oh God yes,” Medic pants. He tries to catch his breath. “T-Thank you, Misha.”

Heavy just smiles and nuzzles his face into Medic's shoulder. He wraps his left arm around his chest and hugs, and once Medic calms down a bit, he notices Heavy's still hard.

“Do you vant me to..?” Medic suggests, nodding downwards. Heavy takes a moment for his brain to click, and when it does, he shakes his head.

“No, do not worry. I will be okay.”

Medic peers over Heavy's shoulder to look at the alarm clock.

“Ve do still have some time, if you vant.”

Heavy shakes his head again. “I pleasure you. I have done that. That is all I wanted to do.”

Medic huffs a bit, but sighs, leaning his head against Heavy's.

“You treat me so vell, you know zhat?”

Heavy grins, “I can say the same for you.”

Silence fills the room, and Medic and Heavy just lay there, cuddled up, Medic still recovering from the euphoria. Heavy eventually shifts to pull the blanket over the two of them, and Medic welcomes it.

“Thank you,” Medic breaks the silence, “both for zhe blanket, as vell as just zhis overall. I did not realize I needed a break until I got one.”

Heavy hums, content. “You are welcome. Anytime.”

Medic closes any space left between him and Heavy, and once his heart beats at a normal pace again and his breathing is regulated, he's out like a light. Heavy doesn't notice until he can hear faint snoring, and he just smiles even more at the sound.

Although, that game plan really did need to be finished.

Slowly, Heavy detached himself from Medic, careful not to wake him up. He slowly lifted the blanket off of his lap and swung his legs over the bedside, and coming to a stand. He gently opened the bedroom door, and gently closed it behind him, and only a few seconds later he comes back with a clipboard he snatched off of Medic's desk, a red sharpie, and the map of Upward.

Even more slowly, Heavy crawls back into bed, but not before turning off the bedroom light. He's careful not to make the bed squeak under his weight, and is careful not to move Medic in a way that would jolt him awake, and after some gentle maneuvering, Heavy is back where he was. He reaches his arm out to the end table and quietly flicks on the lamp sitting on it, giving him enough light to see the map and the contents.

Medic would get mad at him in the morning for doing his work for him, but Heavy did not think that was so bad. It let Medic finally sleep, and it took some of the workload (and consequently the stress) off of him. After all, if blowjobs were going to be Medic's stress reliever, if Medic's workload kept being as heavy as his was today, Heavy's jaw would probably break on the fourth night. It already ached a bit now, but it was all okay.

He would make a game plan, even if it was shoddy, and then he would cuddle up to Medic, pass out to the rhythm of his breathing, and it would all be okay.

Tonight had turned out quite good in the end, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> oof, I'm not sure whether this is actually good or not since I haven't written fanfiction in literal YEARS, but I worked hard on it so here it is! lol
> 
> if you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
